Loving my Lover
by SemperSomnium
Summary: House falls asleep on the couch and Wilson walks in on him. HxW slash. Fluff. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D, if I did, I would be a very happy (not to mention rich) lady.

**Warnings: **The only warnings I have to offer are that this fic contains fluff and yaoi, so if you do not like either of these things, leave now. Also, if you came here looking for smut, or anything more than some innocent kisses and touches, then I suggest you leave now, because this story is good old, clean, fun.

**A/N:** Ok, I wrote this when I was extremely tired and bored on a Friday night, and if it's not up to scratch, then I apologise profusely, and blame any and all mistakes on exhaustion. It's just a short little one-shot that I first thought of when it was still too early to go to bed, but I was considering it anyway, and I sorta got the image of House asleep on the couch and Wilson walking in on him stuck in my head, so this is the product of an over active imagination, and near-exhaustion. Also, I know the title is really bad, but it was the best I could do. Please review this story, and tell me what you did or did not like, any mistakes I've made or any other thing you'd like to say.

I hope you enjoy!

**Loving my Lover**

The door closed softly behind Wilson as he entered House's apartment.

He had had a very hard day that was emotionally and physically draining, and all he wanted to do now was to down a cold beer along with a quick, easy microwaveable meal and then collapse into bed, preferably with the warm, comforting weight of his lover by his side. Though, that might not happen, House having had an even worse day; his leg paining him more than usual, and a delightfully puzzling patient that had almost died no less than four times, and stubbornly refused to divulge the secrets of the illness they were currently dying of. Plus, he had hardly slept over the last three days.

Wilson sighed. He might just skip the meal and beer if it meant falling into bed sooner.

Dragging his aching feet and untying his tie on the way, he pulled himself along the hall, wearily running a tired hand through his brown hair, disheveling it.

Emerging into the lounge room, Wilson smiled. There, on the couch, House was slouched uncomfortably, his sore leg propped up and his head thrown back, a bottle of vicodin in front of him, and his cane hanging from the back of a chair. He looked very peaceful in sleep, Wilson mused, though his position looked like it would be killing him in the morning.

Smiling, his eyes soft, James walked up behind the couch, leaning down over House.

Pressing a brief kiss to his forehead made House smile slightly, and Wilson chuckled and murmured, "Trust you to fall asleep on the couch when your bed is hardly ten steps away from you."

He paused and contemplated the sleeping man before him. The normally tense features were soft and open, the soft mouth slightly agape and his breath whistling as it slipped through his teeth. It was rare that Wilson had a chance to observe his lover without any of the mans barriers in the way, and no one but he had seen Greg without his shields, except perhaps for his mother when he was four or something, so it was a occurrence that Wilson relished - even if House was asleep.

It was times like this James remembered why he loved the insufferable, annoying, manipulative person that is Greg House.

Sighing slightly, Wilson said, "I suppose I'll have to wake you, or your leg _will _kill you in the morning."

He moved in front of House, and couldn't resist running a hand through the dark hair as he did so. Placing a hand on House's shoulder, Wilson shook him a little, calling, "Greg... House... Come on, wake up!"

With a startled jerk, House woke, his hazy eyes snapping open and his body snapping upright, before he let out a pained groan, his hands going to his injured leg. Wilson quickly grabbed the bottle of Vicodin and pressed it into his hand. House instantly took a pill, sighing as he experienced the wonders of painkillers.

"Come on, House, lets get you to bed." Wilson put an arm behind House, helping him up, and then supporting him as he limped into their bedroom.

"I wanted to wait for you," House slurred, almost asleep on his feet.

Wilson smiled softly, and gently kissed the other man on the lips.

"I'll join you in a minute, ok?" Wilson asked.

House jerked a nod and tiredly shucked his jeans, climbing into bed in only his shirt and boxers.

"'Night, Greg." Wilson murmured to the half asleep man.

"'Night, Jimmy." House murmured in an almost indiscernible whisper.

Wilson smiled, tempted to join the now slumbering man, but instead shuffled into the bathroom, and changed into his pjs and brushed his teeth, his limbs getting heavier with each passing moment.

Finally returning to the bedroom, James crawled under the covers, reaching for and finding Greg and spooning into him. House shifted in his sleep, pressing against Wilson and sighing, a slight smile curving his lips.

Wilson closed his heavy eyes, and succumbed to sleep, content in the arms of his lover.

**FIN.**

**Authors Request:** If you read this story through and liked it (or even if you didn't) then please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks!


End file.
